Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various regions of the world have various standards for supplying alternating current (AC) power to households and end users. For example, in the United States of America (USA), 120 volts (V), 60 Hertz (Hz) AC power is usually supplied, while several European countries supply 230 V, 50 Hz AC power.
An electronic appliance may be intended to be used across several countries of the world. Such an electronic appliance needs to be compatible with different AC power standards existing in different countries. To be operable in different countries having different standards of AC power, the electronic appliance may need to identify AC power standard that is being used to supply the electronic appliance with power.